Dyskusja użytkownika:TheObozowicz
wał .ok;p Siema!Tu Cody-Harold95 19:53, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Hejka :D Na gurze wpis Uytkownik:TheObozowicz a tam niżej wpisz TheObozowicz Chodzi o to, że piszesz Użytkownik:TheObozowicz i dajesz taki znak | I piszesz TheObozowicz. Bedzie to wygladac tak. TheObozowicz. Mam nadzieje ze juz skapowales ;) - Foxy-Girl Ilu osobom na forum RPG kazałeś już się zarejestrować i głosować na twoją fikcję?! - Justtin Żałosne ;) TheObozowicz Ale prawdziwe! - Justtin Więc muszę Cię zmartwić�:P Widocznie zazdrościsz. No cóż. Pora na nowych użytkowników ;) TheObozowicz Tak ciekawe czego on ma ci zazdrościć??!! Wejź troche użyj mózgu bo narazie widać robisz to żadkoMrDJ424 15:11, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Hahahha ;d I mówi to osoba, która pisze "żadko" ;) Pozdrówki ;D TheObozowicz Chcesz wiedzieć to ci powiem. Bridgette7272 widziała jak "reklamowałeś" na forum RPG jako Justin swoją fikcje. Poza tym. od 3 dni przybyło nagle tylu użytkowników, którzy tylko raz coś napisali! Żałosny to jesteś ty! Zazdrościć to ci mogę tylko głupoty! - Justtin Dziwne, że ja musiałem pracować nad tym, żeby moja fikcja miała jakiś tam rozgłos od 6 miesięcy. A ty od pewnego czasu! - Justtin To już twój problem. Niech poda jakie forum ^^ Sam jestem ciekaw :) TheObozowicz Tak popierwsze jestem dysortografem po drugie twoje fikcje są żałosne a po trzecie idź się zbadajMrDJ424 15:57, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) NIeeee :D Ty mnie zbadaj. Proszę�:D TheObozowicz Sorki nie moge tobie i tak adne badania nie pomogą na brak mózgu,a po a tym jesteś na tyle ograniczony że wosk doskonale zastąpi ci mózgMrDJ424 16:02, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Ale mi dojebałeś xd Jaaaaa dobry jesteś internetowy kozaku ;) TheObozowicz Ej no, uspokójcie się! Z jednej strony, oni mają rację TheObozowicz, bo twoja fikcja jeszcze nie zasługuje na 1 miejsce z wynikiem 25 głosów, to jest przesada, a teraz jest tyle osób rejestrujących się, którzy nic nie wnoszą tutaj tylko po to, żeby zagłosować na twoją fikcję. Nie chcę się kłócić ale takie coś jest... no nie wiem, jak ;D Ale nie powinieneś tak robić! Wg mnie Administrator nasz wspaniały ^_^ powinien wyzerować ten sondaż i zacząć od nowa, lub już zrobić te wyniki ale bez Zadań Totalnej Porażki - po prostu je ominąć. Ale ja mówię wam tylko, że kłótnie są niewskazane - wszyscy cię znienawidzą na tej wikii... Pzdr ;D1908Jacob 16:30, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Ja też nie chcę się z nikim kłócić i jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy to ja nie musze brać udziału w tym sondażu. Bo mnie nie podnieca głupi napis z najlepszą fikcję miesiaca. Mi zależy na tym, żeby to co pisze przypadło do gustu innym. A takie granie nie fair kończy się staceniem zaufania do osoby. - Justtin Haha. Taak bo jak ktoś wygrywa to znak, że oszukuje. No sorry ale jak mam oszukiwać jak nie dawno założyłem fikcję i się nawet dobrze nie znam. Spoko. Jednym słowem paranoja. A może to ty macie układy ? Zresztą walcie się i słuchajcie sobie kogo chcecie. A jak wam się nie podoba to nie czytajcie ;) TheObozowicz He, he. Lubię Cię stary, ale się zbytnio nie przejmuję, gdyż dzięki temu właśnie nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed wygraną. Ja Ci wszystko wybaczam. - Jachoo Bez urazy Justtin, ale WYLUZUJ!!! Znam TheObozowicz dłużej niż ty...I wiem, jak to jest kiedy ktoś oskarża kogoś o coś czego nie zrobił. Ja jestem za TheObozowicz, bo to 1)Super Gościu 2) Sam powiedział, że jest tu od niedawna...Jak ja zaczynałam, to przez przez pewien czas, niewiedziała, jak napisać mój Nick razem z załącznikiem do mojej strony...Jego fikcja jest naprawde super (Mimo iż Courtney straciła włosy, ale to szczegół)....Sorki, ale kiedy widze takie kłótnie, że ktoś wygrał bo podszył się pod innych, to mi się chce płakać, bo ludzie z neta o to właśnie mnie oskarżali, i dlatego usunełam Bloga. Nie chce żeby ktokoliek usuwał Fikcje tylko dlatego, że go oskarzono (Nie, żeby The Obozowicz odrazu usuwał fikcje)....Jestem penwna, że niektórzy wiedzą że jestem BARDZO wrażliwa, i nie moge nic nie powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji ;(-Foxy-Girl Po pierwsze do Yachoo ok ja też Cię lubię i nie masz mi czego wybaczać bo ja nic nie zrobiłem ;> A co do Foxy-Girl to nie zamierzam usuwać fikcji tylko dlatego, że jakis Justtin albo Pan424 wielki znawca oszustw (Tylkoc ciekawe skąd sam używał oszustw aby zdobyć kiedyś 2 miejsce ?) ;) e wiem, i nie chce wiedzieć...Nie chce być mieszana w to wszystko, chce tylko powiedzieć, że jestem po stronie TheObozowicz. Ja nie chce, zebyć usuwał Fikcje!! Po prostu, kiedys tez podczas afery kiedy mowiono ze jestem oszustka, myslalam ze jakos to przeboleje...Niestety doszlo do tego ze nie wytrzymalam psychicznie i usunelam bloga ;(-Foxy-Girl Mi to wali Foxy-Girl ;) Też Cię bardzo lubię a przez jakiegoś wielkiego znawcę Andy coś tam xd Bo szczerze nawet nie wiem kto to bo nie czytam jego fikcji i raczej nie będę. Zamierzam dalej tutaj pisać i jebie mnie ich opinia ;> TheObozowicz Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to Bridgette7272 nakablowała Justtinowi, że reklamujesz fikcję. Przepraszam tylko za jedno. Ona napisała Justin - RPG Forum. Wygladało to tak jakby skopiowała to z forum. Później napisała, że napisałes to na GG. Co nie oznacza, że i tak reklamowałeś swoją fikcję. - Justt Chwila...Gdzie jest napisane w regulaminie, że nie wolno reklamować fikcji?? I o jaki rodzaj reklamy tu chodzi??Ja tam Andyego bardzo lubie TheObozowicz. Jak już kiedyś napisałam, nie czytam innych ficji, tylko niektóre....Nie że nie podobają mi się, tylko po prosu nie ma ochoty...Ja z mojej wyobraźni przelewam na Komputer to co mam na zbycie, żeby zwolnić miejsce na nowsze pomysły ;)-Foxy-Girl Dobra. Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że nie chodziło o żadne forum, tylko Bridgette7272 wygadała Justtinowi, że reklamujesz fikcję na GG (stąd ta wiadomość z GG). Sam nie wiem, jak mam się do tego odnieść. Staram się być sprawiedliwy, więc przedstawiam jedyne dowody, jakimi dysponuję. Nie wiem, jak to do końca wyglądało, więc jestem w kropce. Nie chcę tu nikogo zniechęcać do tej strony, ale bądźmy uczciwi. I bardzo dobrze Andy...Bądźmy sprawiedliwy, i nie osądzajmy zanim, nie dostanemy KONKRETNYCH dowodów!!-Foxy-Girl Super. Nikt im nie kazał głosować�;) A poza tym Bridgette7272 powiedziała, że robicie zawsze takie zamieszania ;) Dlatego przez was już tutaj nie pisze ;> TheObozowicz (do Mii1503) Na razie mamy jeden dowód dostarczony przez Bridgette7272, więc nie wiem, jak mam się do niego odnieść, żeby sprawiedliwie ocenić sytuację. (do TheObozowicza) Ale to ona zaczęła całe zamieszanie, bo wysłała do Justtina właśnie ten fragment rozmowy z GG;P Ja cię nie skazuję od razu winnym, tylko staram się uporządkować fakty. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły, ale ktoś musi tu zadbać o porządek;] Tylko mi nie mów, że odchodzisz....NIE RÓB MI TEGO!!Teraz to my przerabiamy Kategorie Filmu Kryminalnego-Foxy-Girl Jejku już nawet reklamować fikcji nie można :D Również wysyłałem adres mojej fikcji żeby czytali to tego też już nie mogę? A poza tym ja nie widziałem niegdzie zapisanych reguł�;> TheObozowicz Podpisuje się powyżej...Nie ma w regulaminie, czegoś takiego, jak ,,Nie reklamuj Swojej Fikcji"... To sprawa tego kto to wysyła...-Foxy-Girl Nie można reklamowa w taki sposub żeby na fikcje głosowali na stronie fikcje można reklamować a zasady mas wypisane Musze przyznać rację Obozowiczowi;P Nigdzie nie ma zapisanych reguł. Ciekawe, czemu Kubboz nie zadbał o takie sprawy... Następnym razem napiszcie na samej górze reguły ;> TheObozowicz Nie można reklamować w traki sposób żeby głosowano na nią żeby czytano tak jak najbardziej ażeby głosowano to tylko na stronie Poniewaz Kubboz nie myślał w czasie robienia strony jak ona sie rozwinie. Po prostu, zrobił aby była. - J Wtedy jeszcze Kubboz nie wiedział, że w przyszłości będzie coś takiego, jak ,,Gala Wręczenia Nagród Dla Użytkownika i Fikcji Miesiąca" ;) Foxy-Girl